


Look at Me/Just Ignore Me

by cutelittlekitty



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Teen Angst, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutelittlekitty/pseuds/cutelittlekitty
Summary: two poems I wrote in college, meant to be read together, about two very different types of teens





	Look at Me/Just Ignore Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Content Warnings:** suicide in ‘Look at Me’. drinking, smoking, drugs, and implied sexual abuse in ‘Just Ignore Me’
> 
> Just a heads up, sorry about the lack of new content, but the story I'm working on for the Dark Fic Bang has grown out of control and I'm spending all my time to get it finished before deadline. So there probably won't be any new content until September. In the mean time, have something I wrote about eighteen years ago. These poems aren't supernatural, but they're one of my works that I'm most proud of.

**Look at Me**

Look at me, I’m perfect.  
Don’t you wish you were me?  
I starved myself and lost my shape,  
But I got surgery.

Look at me I’m perfect,  
What every girl should be.  
Straight ‘A’ high school cheerleader  
In National Honor’s Society.

Look at me I’m perfect.  
I’m swimming in size three.  
I’ve got more friends than I can count  
Who all wish they were me.

Look at me I’m perfect,  
What every daughter should be.  
While Mom’s at social soirées,  
I cook and keep the house clean.

Look at me I’m perfect.  
I blush so modestly.  
I date the captain of the team,  
Homecoming King and Queen.

Look at me I’m perfect.  
I’m chastised for a ‘B’,  
Forced to live inside a mold  
That breaks so easily.

Look at me I’m perfect.  
I’ve never climbed a tree.  
I never eat, I have no time,  
And I can’t live up to ‘me’.

Look at me, I’m perfect.  
But perfection isn’t free.  
I’m perfect as the pristine steel  
That cuts so easily.

Look at me, I’m perfect,  
Laid out for all to see.  
Porcelain doll in an ivory case.  
Don’t you wish you were me?

cutelittlekitty  
3-30-2001

**Just Ignore Me**

Just ignore me, I’m not here.  
Greaser girl that no one sees.  
Hiding here behind my drums  
In jeans with patches on the knees.

Just ignore me I’m not here.  
Invisible ‘til you’re in need.  
Sure I’ll fix your car for you.  
Drop it off at three.

Just ignore me I’m not here.  
Sneaking off to get some weed.  
Steal some cash from the old man,  
He’s drunk again, don’t know it’s me.

Just ignore me I’m not here.  
Alone I write the poetry  
That turns to songs inside my head.  
Songs that no one hears me sing.

Just ignore me I’m not here.  
I make the girl’s room smokey.  
Marlboro and Jack, my friends,  
They keep me company.

Just ignore me I’m not here.  
I suffer silently.  
Remember times I lay so still,  
‘Til drunken Dad was done with me.

Just ignore me I’m not here.  
My life is irony.  
Just when I like to be alone,  
That’s when they notice me.

Just ignore me, I’m not here.  
Born without a chance, that’s me.  
But I’ll struggle along and live as I can,  
‘Cause I won’t break so easily.

cutelittlekitty  
3-30-2001


End file.
